


Little Talks

by artificialheart



Series: All in the Family [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, In-Laws, M/M, One Shot, Swearing, mild homophobia, seb does a breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialheart/pseuds/artificialheart
Summary: Sebastian takes a day off work to spend some time with his (sort of) little brother in-law. Vincent has some secrets.





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingertrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingertrash/gifts).



> Wow it's @[LittleRedWrites](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedWrites/pseuds/LittleRedWrites)' birthday again, and my gift to her this year is a (sort of) follow up fic to [Talk Too Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634371). It's not necessary to read that to enjoy or understand this fic, but I'd recommend it anyways. ;)
> 
> Not part of my [Pelican Gang series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/752256), but it follows the same canon.

It’s always a little disorienting waking up in Sam’s bedroom instead of Sebastian’s own. Maybe it’s Sam’s obnoxiously bright green carpet – that’s a bit of an eyesore at nine in the morning. Or maybe it’s his alarm clock, which comes in the form of a twelve year old boy with strawberry blonde hair.

“Sebastian!” Vincent flops onto Sam’s bed, which is just barely large enough to fit the two of them. “Mom wants to know how many pancakes you want.”

“I want six,” Sam mumbles into Sebastian’s hair.

“Mom says you can only have three,” Vincent informs him, “and I was talking to Sebastian.”

“But I’m hungry,” Sam complains.

“I’ll have three,” Sebastian tells Vincent. He’ll only eat one, but he figures Sam won’t complain if he slides an extra two pancakes onto his plate.

Vincent finally climbs off the bed. “Okay!” he agrees, before bounding out of Sam’s room again.

Sebastian shifts as he attempts to disentangle himself from Sam, who whines, and tightens his grip on Sebastian. “Come on, I wanna get dressed,” Sebastian protests. “I can’t eat breakfast with your parents in my boxers; it’s too weird.” Sam releases him with a sigh.

He pads over to Sam’s dresser, with the intention of stealing one of his shirts. Sam shoots up in bed as Sebastian opens the middle drawers. “Don’t open the top one,” he pleads, with a look of concern.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “What, do you keep a dildo stashed in there, or something? I just wanted to grab a shirt.”

“No! It’s just… a surprise present? For, uh, your birthday?”

Sam’s never been a particularly good liar, and it’s blatantly obvious that he’s hiding something more important (or embarrassing, more likely) than a birthday present in there. “Whatever, dude.” Sebastian pulls out a dark blue t-shirt - Sam doesn’t exactly own a lot of black clothing. “I don’t care if you have a secret dildo stash, you don’t have to lie about it.”

“Please stop saying dildo,” Sam groans, “my mom’s not gonna let us have sleepovers anymore. And it’s not a sex thing! It's a surprise for you, asshole.”

“Wow, watch your mouth, Sam,” Sebastian says, smirking. “Your mom’s only gonna let you have two pancakes if she catches you saying bad words like that.”

Sam sighs, and flops back against his bed. “Can you tell her I want chocolate chips on mine?” he asks, as Sebastian gathers the rest of his things to change.

“Seriously? Do you want them in the shape of a smiley face, too?”

“Yes. Obviously.”

Sebastian grins at him. “You’re such a fucking dork. I love you.”

“Love you too, baby,” Sam coos back at him. Sebastian quickly shuts Sam’s bedroom door, before Sam can see how much he’s blushing.

Honestly, he doesn’t deserve Sam.

He makes his way to the kitchen once he’s finished getting ready in the bathroom. Sam’s dad is already at the table, with a cup of coffee in front of him, and a newspaper in his hands. He nods at Sebastian as he enters the kitchen, giving him a fleeting smile before going back to his paper.

Sebastian always feels a bit awkward eating breakfast with Sam’s family after spending the night together. They don’t usually fool around – they tend to save that for the privacy of Sebastian’s basement room, where they won’t be interrupted by curious little brothers or overly conservative moms. It only took one poorly timed make out session for Jodi to make a rule about leaving bedroom doors open, and that’s made privacy in Sam’s house difficult to find ever since.

“Good morning,” Jodi says, as Sebastian slides into one of the chairs around the breakfast table. He’s wearing Sam’s shirt in place of his usual hoodie, and Jodi definitely notices, because her brow furrows a little.

“Morning,” he replies.

Vincent’s seated at the table, too, and he scoots his chair closer to Sebastian. “Can you help me with the syrup?” he asks, sliding his plate over. “I want it to look like a dinosaur,” he continues, as Sebastian reaches for the bottle of syrup.

Sebastian draws a weird, blobby dinosaur on top of the pancakes in syrup, as Vince watches over his shoulder. “Like that?”

“Yeah!” Vincent grins."It's perfect!"

Sam enters the kitchen then, hair damp from the shower. He makes a beeline for Sebastian, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders, and then bending over to kiss the top of Sebastian’s head.

“Not at the table, please,” Jodi says, as Sam kisses his head again.

Sam rolls his eyes once her back is turned, and takes a seat beside Sebastian at the table. “It was just a kiss on the head, Mom,” he complains.

Jodi sighs. “Sam, we’ve talked about this. I don’t want your brother seeing it-”

“-It’s not gonna make him gay, Mom!”

“Sam-” Jodi begins.

“Jodi,” Kent interjects.

“Vince!” Vincent declares, which actually defuses the tension quite nicely. Sam laughs, Jodi relaxes a little, and even Kent cracks a smile.

“I’m sorry,” Jodi says to Sebastian, as she passes him a plate of pancakes.

“It’s fine,” he assures her. Sebastian’s used to family fights at the table – though they’re usually about his behaviour, rather than his sexuality. “Thanks for breakfast.” The kitchen falls into silence as they begin to eat. Well, not exactly silence – Sam and Vincent are both pretty loud.

“Can I hang out with you guys after breakfast?” Vincent asks, playing with the leftover syrup on his plate as he waits for Sam and Sebastian to finish their food.

“I gotta go to work, buddy,” Sam replies through a mouthful of pancake, “and Seb has some projects he needs to do-”

“I can stay, actually,” Sebastian interjects, and Vincent’s face lights up. He glances over at Jodi. “If that’s alright, I mean.”

Jodi smiles at him. “Well, I do have some shopping I’ve been meaning to do... You don’t mind watching him?”

Sebastian’s never really thought of himself as the type of person who’s good with children, but he doesn’t really mind spending time with Vincent. It was sort of like having a second chance at being a decent big brother, something he’d been absolutely awful at when Maru was Vince’s age.

“Yeah, no problem.”

In addition to having a list of relationship rules – no closed doors, no kissing in front of Vincent – Jodi’s got a laundry list of table rules, and she keeps Vincent in the kitchen until everyone’s finished eating. Kent excuses himself to go work in his shed out back, Sam retreats to his room to get ready for work, and Vincent pulls Sebastian into living room.

“What do you wanna do?” Vincent asks Sebastian, who’s suddenly at a loss for activities that are kid-friendly. He’s never actually hung out with Vincent when Sam’s not around, and Sam’s usually the one to suggest something.

“Uh, I dunno.” He thinks they might have played lego with Vincent last time. “Lego?”

“Okay!” Vincent chirps. “I got a brand new Solarian Chronicles set, can you help me put it together?” He's already trotted off in the direction of his bedroom before Sebastian has a chance to answer.

Sebastian follows Vincent into his tiny bedroom. Yoba, he always thought his basement room was depressing, but at least he hadn’t been relegated to a room the size of a closet. Sam pops his head in the room as Vincent crawls out from under his bed with a giant bin. “Do you want me to help you carry that?”

“No, I can do it,” Vincent insists. “The farmer told me if I eat my vegetables I can be big and strong just like you!”

“You don’t eat any vegetables,” Sebastian mutters to Sam, as Vincent struggles to carry the bin out of his room.

Sam pouts. “That’s not true... I eat vegetables when they’re on pizza!”

“Doesn’t count, dumbass.”

“Shut up, I’m still stronger than you are,” Sam teases. He shoots a quick glance at the living room, then leans in, pulling Sebastian into a kiss. “Have fun with Vince, I’ll see you after work?”

“Definitely,” Sebastian agrees. “Have fun at Satan Mart. Tell Morris to go eat a big bag of dicks.”

Sam laughs, and kisses him again. “One day I’m gonna do that, I swear to Yoba.”

“Enough kissing!” Vincent yells from the living room, and they quickly break apart. He’s sitting cross-legged amidst a giant pile of lego on the living room floor, and Jodi’s waiting at the front door for Sam.

“Make sure you tidy that up after!” she tells Vincent, as she hurries Sam out the door. “Don’t make poor Sebastian clean it up all by himself.”

Vincent nods as plucks a booklet out of the lego pile, and hands it to Sebastian. “These are the instructions.”

Sebastian frowns, flipping through the glossy booklet. The instructions look easy enough to follow, but it was going to take them ages to dig all the right pieces out of the pile. He sighs, thinking back to all the sets he’d built in his childhood, and how nicely and carefully he’d organized all his pieces. “Can you find me a dark grey two-by-eight brick?”

“Two by four?” Vincent frowns. “I didn’t know we had to do math to make this!”

He grins, fighting back a laugh. “No, no math… just find me a grey brick like this one, okay?” Sebastian points at the diagram on the first page.

“Your nail polish is very pretty,” Vincent says, ignoring the picture. “Can you paint my nails like that?”

“Uh,” is Sebastian’s eloquent answer. After the argument that almost started at breakfast, he’s pretty sure that’s a terrible idea. The problem is, Sam’s got some wicked puppy dog eyes, and judging by the look Vincent’s giving Sebastian, he’s clearly learned from the best. “What about your toenails?” Sebastian suggests. Sure, Jodi would notice those eventually, but they could be easily covered up by socks most of the time.

Vincent considers the option. “Hmm, I guess they would look pretty at the beach.”

“Very pretty,” Sebastian assures him.

“Okay, but we have to paint them in the bathroom,” he agrees. “One time I spilled Mommy’s nail polish on the couch and she got really mad.”

Vincent leads Sebastian into the bathroom, which smelled strongly of Sam’s various hair products. “I think she puts it under the sink maybe?”

“Um, do you know what she keeps it in?” Sebastian asks, hesitantly peering into the cupboard under the sink. He wasn’t exactly eager to go digging through Jodi’s personal belongings - one time he had dug through his mom’s bathroom cabinet looking for a hair straightener, and what he’d found had scarred him for life.

Briefly, he thinks back to earlier that morning, and the dresser drawer Sam had warned him not to open.

“I think she keeps it in a bag,” Vincent replies, interrupting this thought. “That one,” he says, crouching down next to Sebastian, “next to the blue box that says ‘tam-packs’. Sebastian, what’s a tam-packs?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sebastian says, pulling out a light pink bag. Thankfully, it opens up to reveal a couple bottles of nail polish, and nothing inappropriate, or hard to explain. “What colour do you want?”

Vincent takes the bag from him, and sets all the bottles out on the floor to study them. “I want a sparkly one. The pink one… no wait, the purple and the pink!” He takes a seat on the edge of the bathtub, and sticks out his left foot. “You can do a pattern right?”

“Sure,” Sebastian agrees.

“Mom never lets me paint them,” Vincent says as Sebastian begins, reinforcing his suspicion that this is a bad idea. “She says nail polish is for girls, and when I asked her if I could be a girl she also said no. Sometimes she lets me paint _her_ nails, though!”

Sebastian has no fucking clue what to say to that - he doesn’t want to brush it off as some dumb kid thing, but he’s also not about to get into a complicated discussion about gender with a child half his age. A child whose mom is already uncomfortable with her eldest son’s sexuality, at that.

“That’s too bad,” is what Sebastian settles on. He hesitates, and then continues, “some people don’t think boys should wear nail polish. But some people also don’t think boys should marry other boys, and you already know that’s not true, right?”

“Right!” Vincent agrees. “Dad says I can marry whoever I want when I grow up!” He leans in closer to Sebastian. “Can I tell you a secret? I wanna marry Miss Penny.”

Sebastian’s pretty sure Penny has a thing for Harvey, but Vincent doesn’t need to be told that. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, Mom wanted Sam and Miss Penny to get married, but Sam wants to marry you, so I’m going to marry her instead!”

He almost knocks over the open bottle of nail polish at that news. “Did, uh, Sam tell you that?” Sebastian asks, as he puts the cap back on the first bottle.

Vincent nods, looking guilty. “I promised him not to tell though. Don’t tell him I told you, okay?”

“Okay,” Sebastian agrees, still reeling at the thought of Sam wanting to marry him. Maybe it had been a joke, and Sam had just asked Vincent to keep it quiet so that Sebastian wouldn’t get the wrong idea. That was probably it. Sebastian couldn’t imagine why Sam would ever want to marry someone like _him_.

(That doesn’t stop him from thinking about the secret hidden in Sam’s sock drawer again, and wondering if it could possibly be related. It couldn’t be, could it?)

He manages to finish up Vincent’s nail polish, even though his hands are considerably shakier than when he first started. “There,” he says, replacing the bottles back in Jodi’s bag. “Let them dry, okay?”

“They’re pretty!” Vincent exclaims, admiring his toes. “Thank you, Sebby!”

Sebastian tolerates being called ‘Sebby’ by exactly three people, but he’ll let it slide this time.

“Next time can you do my fingernails, too?” Vincent asks. “I wanna be flower queen next year, and if I have have sparkliest nails in town then I have to be the flower queen! It’s the law.”

Sebastian grins. “Of course.”

It’s hard to say if Vincent would ever get to be flower queen – even if Jodi was comfortable with it, there’d certainly be other townspeople who weren’t – but maybe Vincent could settle for being a flower girl one day. Sebastian’s still not entirely sure that he believes it, but it sounds like there’s a good chance of a wedding happening in his near-future.

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be a third follow-up to this next year? Who knows. ;)
> 
> (Also, if anyone's wondering about my regular series, I am still writing it, promise. <3)
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://pixelatedfarmhouse.tumblr.com/), and steam [here](http://steamcommunity.com/id/spacedoggity).


End file.
